catacombsnatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Uber Catacomb Snatch
Uber Catacomb Snatch by indie developer UberSoft Technologies is a continuation and advancement of the game Catacomb Snatch by indie developer Mojang. Genre and theme Both the genre and theme were taken as the highest and lowest voted of each on Mojang's website, which were "shoot 'em up" and "strategy game", and the themes "steampunk" and "Ancient Egypt". Gameplay The gameplay consists of shooting enemies and their spawners to get coins which the player uses to buy turrets, coin collectors, bombs, tracks, and bots to collect the victory resource. Gold walls can be destroyed by bombs to access the central area with the victory resource. The game can be played single- or multi/2-player with players starting on opposite sides of the map and competing to see who can fill their collection percentage first. Changelog 1.5.1 * Robots now deliver to Herr Von Speck (Makes it possible for player 2 to win). * Fixed the turrets shooting at the base. 1.5: * Robots now turn left to make more complex rail paths possible. * Harvesters now show value of their contents above them. * Robots now drop the coins they are carrying when they die but the winsource will still die with the bot. * Now has 26 treasures that can drop off of mods. * Add "MoveLookLock" to keys file. * Key Binding config file no longer needs the names of keys to be all caps like before still needs command to be however. 1.4.1 * Made the keys file name a lot more lose will now look for "keys", "keys.txt", "key", "key.txt" 1.4 * Input configuration via a "keys" file in the same dir 1.3 * Added bots picking up coins from harvesters. * Fixed players getting each others scores. * Added debugging option to prevent my debug code being active in a release. 1.2 * Fixed a Crash Bug with the harvesters being killed. 1.1 * Separated the Movement and Shooting functions. * Made the arrow keys change the direction of shooting even when already shooting. Planned bug fixes * Shooting up and to the left sometimes does not work. Origin Uber Catacomb Snatch is a continuation and advancement of the game Catacomb Snatch which was a shoot 'em up strategy game with steampunk and Ancient Egypt themes by indie developer Mojang. Both the genre and theme were taken as the highest and lowest voted of each on Mojang's website. It was made for the "Mojam Humble Bundle" by Mojang where 100% of proceeds ($458,243.95) went, in the donor's chosen distribution, to four charities/non-profit organizations including charity: water, Child's Play, Electronic Frontier Foundation, and American Red Cross. Download UberCS.com and UberCatacombSnatch.com both host free versions of the game with many updates and bug fixes. For information about this release see UberCS.com or Its wikia page here. See also * UberSoft Technologies * Humble Indie Bundle * Mojang References External links *UberSoft Technologies *Mojang *Humble Bundle Category:Indie video games Category:Shoot 'em ups Category:Steampunk video games Category:Strategy video games Category:Humble Indie Bundle games Category:Indie video games Category:Shoot 'em ups Category:Steampunk video games Category:Strategy video games Category:Humble Indie Bundle games